


Будь моим Валентином

by J_Squared (Wincent_Cester), Rhaina



Series: Drabbles, G - PG13 [11]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, Schmoop, Valentine's Day, kid!J2
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaina/pseuds/Rhaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шестилетние Джаред и Дженсен празднуют в школе день святого Валентина.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Будь моим Валентином

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Be My Valentine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184977) by [tebtosca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca). 



> Сиквел к http://archiveofourown.org/works/3210839  
> Бета: Wayward~

— Подходите и выбирайте, какую будете делать «валентинку», — с улыбкой зовет мисс Харрис. И Джаред улыбается в ответ, потому что она суперклассная.  
  
А еще от нее очень вкусно пахнет, но Джареду кажется, что нюхать учительницу неправильно, поэтому он никому не рассказывает.  
  
Чад и Томми первыми срываются с места и чуть не сбивают Женни с ног. Мисс Харрис тут же прижимает к своей груди расплакавшуюся девочку и, погладив ее по голове, говорит Чаду и Томми прекратить безобразничать.  
  
Джаред переводит взгляд на Дженсена: тот все еще неподвижно сидит за партой. Он смотрит на Джареда, и его огромные, как у пони, глаза за толстыми стеклами очков кажутся еще больше.  
  
— Ты не пойдешь за открыткой, Дженсен? — спрашивает Джаред, и у него в животе приятно щекочет от того, как Дженсен краснеет и как его веснушки начинают светиться.  
  
— Я же новенький, Джаред. Я никого не знаю, — отвечает Дженсен так тихо, что Джареду приходится наклониться к нему, чтобы расслышать.  
  
— Ты знаешь меня! — возражает Джаред, корча рожицу, над которой Дженсен радостно смеется.  
  
Джареду ужасно нравится смешить Дженсена.  
  
— Ну пошли же, мисс Харрис расстроится, если мы ничего не выберем! — Джаред спрыгивает со стула и одергивает новую футболку с Громокошками: подарок дяди Джеффа, вернувшегося домой через месяц после Рождества. Он бежит к доске вприпрыжку, постоянно оглядываясь через плечо — убедиться, что Дженсен не отстает.  
  
Джаред добирается до стола мисс Харрис и разглядывает расставленные там коробочки с открытками.  
  
— С днем святого Валентина, Джаред, — говорит мисс Харрис и заправляет ему за ухо непослушную прядку.  
  
— С днем святого Валентина, мисс Харрис! — отвечает Джаред и заливается смехом, когда она щелкает его по носу.  
  
— Какую выберешь? Может, тебе нравится вот эта, с Джо-солдатом? Или вон та, с Громокошками, как на твоей футболке?  
  
Джаред уже тянется за второй, когда замечает Ее — Идеальную Открытку. Он так глубоко вдыхает, что даже голова кружится.  
  
Увидев, что он выбрал, мисс Харрис удивленно смотрит на него. Буквально секунду, после чего снова гладит его по голове и хвалит за отличное решение.  
  
Джаред возвращается за парту, прижимая открытку к груди, чтобы Чад и Томми не увидели. Он подглядывает за Дженсеном, который как раз дошел до учительского стола и разговаривает с мисс Харрис. Та присела перед ним на корточки и держит его за руки, а он что-то шепчет ей на ухо.  
  
Джаред очень рад, что Дженсен учится в классе мисс Харрис, и не только из-за того, что может быть… наверно… вроде как он лучший друг Джареда. А еще потому, что мисс Харрис умеет ждать и слушать, если сложно сказать вслух то, чего хочется.  
  
Джаред все еще раздумывает, что же написать на открытке, когда Дженсен садится на место. Он смотрит на Джареда и смущенно улыбается, а потом хватается за карандаш и начинает что-то старательно строчить. Джаред даже замечает, как от усердия в дырку от зуба высовывается кончик языка.  
  
Джаред хихикает, и Дженсен поднимает взгляд, покраснев, а потом продолжает писать.  
  
Джаред вдруг ясно понимает, что хочет написать, а закончив, кладет открытку в фиолетовый конверт.  
  
— Ну что ж, ребята, — мисс Харрис хлопает в ладоши, привлекая их внимание, — как только закончите, можете обменяться открытками или отдать их мне, и я вручу тому, кому нужно. Если вы хотите подарить их маме или папе, не забудьте положить в рюкзак, чтобы отнести домой.  
  
— А если моя для вас, мисс Харрис? — громко интересуется Майки, и мисс Харрис улыбается ему так широко, что становятся видны ямочки на щеках.  
  
— Ну тогда это значит, что у тебя хороший вкус в выборе Валентины, Майки! — отвечает она, и все веселятся и хлопают в ладоши.  
  
В классе воцаряется суета, когда все начинают обмениваться открытками и радостно болтать. Томми идет к Женни и сует ей конверт с извиняющимся выражением на лице, и она открывает его с сияющей улыбкой. Розовая открытка вся в ярких блестках, и Женни радостно смеется, когда они осыпаются на ее зеленое платье.  
  
Джаред делает глубокий вдох, внутренне готовясь подарить открытку своему Валентину.  
  
— Дженсен…  
  
— Джаред…  
  
Оба дружно прыскают и смущенно смотрят на свои открытки. А потом, не говоря больше ни слова, обмениваются конвертами и вскрывают их одновременно.  
  
Увидев, что Джаред выбрал открытку из мультика «Мой маленький пони», Дженсен светится, как елочная игрушка. Он медленно открывает ее и читает простое поздравление.  
  
«Дженсен!  
Ты лучше любого пони, которого я только мог бы получить.  
Твой друг Джаред».  
  
Дженсен пробегает глазами по строчкам снова и снова, перечитывая написанное, а потом прижимает ее к груди так, словно хочет обнять. Он слегка трясет головой, как Джаред, когда в бассейне ему в уши попадает вода.  
  
— Открой свою, — просто говорит Дженсен, все еще прижимая к себе открытку, как будто боится, что Чад ее утащит, стоит выпустить из рук.  
  
Джаред разрывает оранжевый конверт и вытаскивает открытку со Скуби-Ду и словами: «Я р-рюблю тебяфф!». Джаред хохочет и, подняв глаза, видит, что, даже отчаянно покраснев, Дженсен кажется счастливым.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты любишь собак. Вот и подумал, что… — Дженсен замолкает.  
  
— Она идеальная, — перебивает Джаред, чтобы Дженсен не дай бог не подумал, что ему не понравилось.   
  
А сам думает: «Ты идеальный».   
  
Но вслух не говорит — это, наверное, так же неправильно, как нюхать мисс Харрис.  
  
К счастью, у них еще вся жизнь впереди.


End file.
